


Special Delivery

by BananaMuffinSpecial



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, it's Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMuffinSpecial/pseuds/BananaMuffinSpecial
Summary: A snowstorm has Bruce stuck in New York for the holidays. The kids come up with a plan to fix this... kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than what I had initially planned... Oh well, that's what this pair do to me haha  
> Also, it's still Christmas where I am so I'm still in time to post this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays! :)

“You sure you can't make it?” Clark whispered discreetly looking over his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye to check if the kids weren't eavesdropping.

“Yes, all flights have been canceled until tomorrow or until it stops snowing, which I don't see happening anytime soon.” A resigned sigh left the man's lips, the cold weather making his breath visible in the air before he ran a hand through his hair.

Silence fell upon them, and Clark used that brief moment to take in Bruce's image through the tablet's screen.

Rosy cheeks and nose stood out from ivory skin accentuating, even more, his already intense slate blue eyes. Dark hair disheveled by the wind's action along with a light trace of stubble framed his chiseled features. That, plus the hint of disappointment reflected in his gaze, made Bruce look somewhat exhausted. Clark's thumb absentmindedly reached for the billionaire's cheek but what it touched wasn't warm and soft skin. Even though, with an almost imperceptible sigh, he slightly caressed the screen as if it were him. "Anyway, I might as well get back to the hotel before the snow makes it impossible to drive too."

“It's okay, B,” said Clark with a small reassuring smile ghosting over his lips. “And don't worry, there'll be no opening presents in this house until you're home again.” The corners of Bruce's lips drew up a little at that statement, but his grin soon grew wider when he heard a slightly panicked _'What?'_ exclamation followed by someone else's laughter coming from the room behind Clark.

The Kryptonian looked over his shoulder once again, this time to make sure no damage control was needed but felt relieved and even laughed softly at Damian giving Dick a deadly stare across the kitchen counter while the older boy chewed the arm of what most certainly had been Dami's gingerbread man cookie.

When he looked back at the screen, Bruce's expression was soft and his eyes now brighter. Clark felt his heart skip a beat and a sudden feeling of warm invaded his body. “I miss you, Bruce.” His voice was barely above a whisper so that just Bruce could hear his words.

“I miss you too, Clark,” Bruce replied with just about the same tone the Kryptonian had used and wasn't able to suppress a smirk when he saw Clark's cheeks flush a little. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Clark nodded slightly. “I'm looking forward to it, love you.”

“Love you too.” Both of them seemed reluctant to end the call until finally, Bruce cut off the communication but not before giving Clark one last longing glance.

…………………………………………

“Master Timothy, I believe stools were meant to sit down on them, not countertops.” The butler's authoritative demeanor made the boy snap out of whatever world the book in his hands had him trapped in just as he was about to jump absentmindedly and sit beside the toaster.

“Sorry, Alfred” Tim approached the kitchen's island, and as soon as he sat on the nearest stool, he resumed his reading as if nothing had happened.

“He isn't coming, is he?” said Jason just as Clark entered the kitchen catching him off guard, but before he even had time to answer Jason spoke again. “Told you, you owe me 20, Grayson… Ouch!” He turned to look at Dick faking being in pain because of the punch he'd just given him on the ribs.

“Keep dreaming, Todd.” Dick rolled his eyes and reached for the cooling tray of cookies next to the stove just for his hand to be swatted away by Alfred.

“Ha, Karma” Jason started laughing at him, which just earned himself another punch from the young man standing beside him, though this time it had been aimed dangerously low and because he had been distracted he barely had time to block Dick's fist.

“You were saying?” Dick's smirk didn't vanish as he snatched his arm free from Jason's grip.

“Hey, alien” Damian, who up until that point hadn't said anything, called out, but when he saw that didn't granted him a response, the kid sighed in resignation and tried a different approach. “Clark?”

The Kryptonian shifted his attention from the fighting pair to the youngest of them all. “Yes, Damian?” He watched as the kid made a move on the chessboard, where a match between him and Alfred was currently taking place, and hesitated slightly before speaking again.

“Is my father coming back tonight?” Just as the words left the boy's lips, everyone in the room seized what they were doing and seemed to focus all their attention on Clark. All, except for the butler, who seemed undisturbed by anything happening around him and just continued to stir calmly the sauce he'd been preparing.

Clark bit his bottom lip as he carefully chose his words. “No, he'll most probably be here tomorrow. It's still snowing heavily over there, so no planes are taking off until further notice.”

Seeing as the room had gone quiet once again, Tim got up and snapped his book closed to capture everyone's attention and as he spoke a smile of sufficiency appeared on his face. “Well, I've got an idea. If Bruce can't come home to celebrate Christmas, we'll take the celebration to him.”

…………………………………………

As soon as Bruce saw the person standing at his hotel's room door, he froze. He even had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Clark was at his doorstep, with his hair and shoulders slightly covered in snow and carrying a duffel bag that it was clear whoever had closed it had a hard time doing it.

The billionaire seemed to have lost the ability to speak as he just stared at Clark, all wide-eyed and with lips parted in surprise. “Merry Christmas…?” said Clark as he felt his face grow red up to the tip of his ears and a sheepish smile form on his lips. Bruce just closed his eyes and fought the amused smile that menaced to appear at the dorky expression of his boyfriend.

Clark sighed. “Bruce, I know I shouldn't have come. We had agreed I wouldn't leave the kids alone, even though there's Alfred, and especially because it's Christmas but I-” He was abruptly cut off by Bruce's lips meeting his own.

It took him a moment to react and start kissing the man back, but when he finally did, the pleased soft moan that left Bruce's throat was enough to let him know he had made the right decision.

As one of Bruce's hands cupped Clark's face, the other traveled up and tangled in his hair, the remaining snowflakes scattered on his head melting under his warm touch, as he pulled Clark closer to deepen the kiss.

But before their little make-out session could get any further, Clark pulled away. “Mmh” Clark made a satisfied sound as he licked his lips, which still tasted like Bruce, and slowly opened his eyes to meet Bruce's piercing gaze fixated on him from inches apart. He smiled softly. “You know, your kids are as persuasive as you. They somehow managed to talk me into flying from Gotham to New York in the middle of a snowstorm with a bag full of presents for you.”

“And you indulged them.”

Bruce wasn't asking a question, he was just stating a fact, but still, Clark felt the need to provide an answer. “Yes, because I wanted to see you.” Clark closed his eyes, leaned forward and rested his forehead against Bruce's in an attempt to hide the sudden blush that had crept to his face.

He felt Bruce's hands moving up from his shoulders to his cheeks and caressing his temples, and when Clark opened his eyes once again Bruce's expression was so tender that Clark couldn't fight his impulse of giving a peck to the man's nose, who only protested by scrunching up his nose.

“Well, since there's no harm done, I might just let them get away this time.” Bruce grinned mischievously and gave Clark another quick kiss before pulling him into the suite and closing the door behind them.


End file.
